


Kiss and Make It Better

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Toronto Maple Leafs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: All Mitch needs is a kiss from Auston to make everything better





	Kiss and Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic posted here, so I hope you all enjoy it. :)

They lost. Really badly. It was game 70, and they were fighting hard for a spot in the playoffs. They almost beat Edmonton, too. It was tied at 2 in the last minutes of the third period. Auston got hold of the puck on a breakaway, but was tripped by McDavid, earning no call. Mitch chased him all the way up the ice until he was two feet away from him, his back to the net. Conner took the shot and it was going wide, but Marner got his stick on it, long enough to just tip it into his own net.

It broke Auston’s heart to see his best friend in so much agony. Silly kept looking between the two boys in an act the OPPOSITE of subtle, knowing Auston’s fondness for Mitch. Auston sat down next to Mitch, their knees bumping through the pads, and put his arm around his friend. “Hey, Mitchy,” he whispered gently, “nobody in this room blames you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Auston’s touch is enough for Mitch to pick his head up and run his hand through his sweat-soaked hair. The pain in his eyes makes Auston want to cry. “Get changed and we’ll go home.” Auston tells the broken boy in his arms. He doesn’t respond, but follows directions.

Auston keeps an eye on Mitch while he changes, the sight of him making his heart hurt. It looks like the slightest blow could shatter him. Hockey is Mitch’s life, so he knows how much it’s killing him, blaming himself for the loss.

Once Auston’s changed he sits at his stall, with a mix of yearning and wanting to protect him. Ever since he laid eyes on him, he’s wanted Mitch. Willy and Patty know, but at this point probably so does everyone else. He doesn’t know that Mitch feels the exact same way.

As the two get up, Mitch with his sweater hood on, eyes on the ground, Travis grabs Auston’s arm. “I know you will, but keep and eye on him.” Auston nods and jogs to catch up with Mitch.

They climb into the car in silence. Mitch looks between his feet and Auston’s hands on the wheel. He so badly wants - no, needs - a kiss from him. His crush doesn’t move his gaze from the road until he hears a sniffle next to him and sees a hand to up to wipe away tears. Auston’s the only person Mitch has ever cried infront of, and only when he’s in drastic amounts of pain.

“Hey, hey! Mitchy,” Auston says frantically yet softly, looking between his friend and the road. He wants so desperately to pull over and hold him, but they’re down the street from Mitch’s house so he decides to keep driving.

“I lost the fucking game! I’m the worst player in the NHL! I’ve gone 7 games without a stupid goal - wait, no, I scored the game winner for Edmonton!” Mitch explodes once they’re parked outside his building in between sobs. Auston’s heart breaks a little.

“You are such a goddamn liar, Marns,” Auston says softly. “You’re the best played I know. No, you haven’t scored in a while, but it happens to everybody. And, look at me Marns,” Auston’s heart falls into pieces seeing his piercing blue eyes bloodshot, his face soaked with tears. “We did not lose because of you, or because of anyone else on the ice. Our game is a team sport, you know that. Now please, stop, it’s killing me seeing you like this.”

At those words, Mitch’s heart does a little flip, still in pain. Auston looks past Mitch, at his building. “Are you gonna.... be okay alone tonight?” His voice is laced with concern and... fondness?

“I, um, yeah, I’m just gonna go to sleep.” He refuses to meet his gaze.

“I’m the first person you call if anything. And, Marns, we’ve still got 12 games left.”

Marner nods and the boys say goodnight. When Mitch steps inside his apartment building, Auston drives away. His friend’s words relieved a bit of the weight from his shoulders, but he’s still kind of upset. When he gets up to his apartment, he pulls of his shirt and throws it on the ground and crawls under his bed covers, opening Instagram. His heart skips a beat when he sees Auston’s latest post, a picture of Mitch on his back, both boys in a fit of laughter, neither looking at the camera. The caption reads ‘@marner93, my #MCM’. He knows it’s a joke, but a part of his brain wishes it wasn’t.

He continues to scroll and finds the latest post from the Leafs, the final score from tonight’s game. His smile disappears, leaving no trace of happiness in the boys eyes. Mitch does the opposite of what he should in the moment and scrolls through the comments. There a few that read ‘Great effort, tough loss’ or ‘Can’t win ‘em all’.

But most are targeting the heartbroken athlete. ‘With Marner on the ice, we’ll never win’, ‘@marner93 go back to the AHL’, ‘We’ll never make it to the playoffs with that kid’s stick on the ice’. Hate is something that’s common when you’re in the public eye, even more expected after a loss. It shouldn’t bother him. But in a no-goal stint and after making a mistake so drastic, he lets himself take it personally. His heart hurts as he sees how disappointed the fans are in him. He’s letting Toronto down.

Maybe Auston was wrong. If there’s a shit player on the ice, they’ll mess it up for the rest of the team. He starts to cry again, assuming he’ll never get out of the dry-stint. He throws his phone at the wall, hard, just as it rings. He doesn’t know it’s Matts, and pretends he doesn’t hope it is.

•••

When Auston got home and parked his car, there was a weight on his chest, worrying about his friend. Mitch is a really sensitive guy, but nobody really knows it but Auston. The way they joke each other, talk, just the way they act with each other, they’re both kind of blind for not seeing they have feelings for each other.

He walked inside, locking the apartment door behind him. He threw his keys on the kitchen counter, grabbed an apple, and threw himself on the couch.

There’s nothing good on TV, so Auston scrolls through Instagram. He sees his recent post and smiles at the joy on the boys’ faces. Then he reads all the disgusting comments about his best friend on the Leafs post, wiping the grin off his face. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and calls Mitch. He doesn’t pick up. Still no response a second, third time.

A voice inside his head reasons he might be asleep. He doubts it, but he needs to rest too. They have the second game of a back-to-back tomorrow. He yawns, throws the apple core in the garbage, and heads to the bathroom.

•••

The next morning, there’s no text or call from Mitch. They have practice this morning, so he’ll see what’s up when he goes to pick him up. While he’s brushing his teeth he gets a FaceTime from Willy.

He picks up and sees him and Kappy lying side-by-side on Willy’s bed.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Auston chirps, receiving the finger from Willy. Kappy’s never really cared, too in love with Willy.

“Has your boyfriend talked to you? He was really upset last night and I saw the comments on the final score,” asks Kappy.

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice! He hasn’t spoken a word to me since I dropped him off. Oh, and, he’s not my boyfriend!” Auston says, pointing the toothbrush towards the phone, speaking around a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Maybe not, but you wish,” Willy chirps.

Auston doesn’t argue, because they all know he’s right. The guys continue speaking, mostly getting nods or head-shakes from Auston while he washes his face and shaves. “Alright, gotta go pick the kid up. See you,” Auston says and ends the call.

•••

  
Auston drives as fast as he can without getting pulled over to Mitch’s house. He knows he isn’t gonna get buzzed up, so when he gets there he uses his own copy of Mitch’s keys to get into the building and then his silent apartment.

Auston makes a beeline to his friend’s bedroom, not bothering to knock before stepping in.

Mitch has the covers pulled up over his head, but Auston recognizes the lump under the covers. “Marns,” Auston says gently, fondness dripping from his words. Mitch whimpers under the covers as Matts sits on the edge of the bed. “What’s going on, man? We’ve got a game tonight, and practice in 15.”

Mitch’s blue eyes and messy hair peek up at Auston from under the covers. His eyes display such sadness. Auston wants to take the weight of the world off the boys shoulders and rest it on his own. “I’m not going.”

Auston restrains himself from running his hand through Mitch’s hair. “Marns, I saw the comments last night. People really suck, but people are also li-“

“No!” Mitch sits up defiantly, revealing his bare chest and strong arms to Matts. “Everyone’s right. I fucking suck! Aus, I don’t wanna, I cant go.”

“Mitchell Marner. Every hockey player goes through this shit. But, you’re so much better than every hockey player. You’re fucking fantastic. You make plays that shouldn’t even be possible. You’re also the best goddamn friend in the world!” Auston erupts. Mitch doesn’t look as sad as before, but he’s definitely not happy yet. “Mitchy, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You make garbage games fun. Just being around you puts me in a good mood! You have that dumbass smile on your face all the time. And-“ he cuts himself off, just about to accidentally confess his feelings to an awestruck Mitch.

“And what?” Mitch asks so quietly it’s almost a whisper.

“No, it’s... don’t worry,” he stands up, glancing at Marner’s eyes. The tears are gone. “Just, get up and put some clothes on. If we don’t leave now Babs in gonna have our asses.”

Mitch doesn’t move. “Aus. What were you gonna say.”

“Nothing! Don’t worry about it.”

“Auston Matthews,”

“Marns, get-“

“Aus. Fucking tell m-“

“I like you!”

Mitch goes silent and stares at him. “I like you, Marns. I like you a lot.”

Marner gets pissed then. “Who the fuck told you? Look, Matts, it’s not funny to play with someone’s feeling like that. It’s just a stupid crush-“

“You think I’m joking? You actually think I’m kidding.” Now it’s Auston’s turn to be hurt. “Mitch, you’re clueless.”

“You’re such an asshole. You’re-“

Auston lunges at Mitch and kisses him, hard. One hand is on Mitch’s shoulder, the other on the wall behind him. Marner freezes for just a second, then his arms reach around Auston’s waist, pulling him close. Auston’s hands come up into Mitch’s hair and he kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. He’s wanted to do this for three damn years.

Auston pulls away for air. “Do you believe me now? You’re fucking incredible.”

“Aus, you suck,” the guys laugh and Mitch kisses Auston. Auston makes this sound at the back of his throat and pulls away. “We have to go.”

He starts to get up but Mitch grabs him and pulls him back. He laughs and says “You’re adorable.” He runs his hand through Mitch’s hair and licks his lips, then gets up and throws a shirt at him. “If we don’t leave now we’re dead meat.”

Mitch groans but pulls the shirt on over his head, not bothering to change out of his sweatpants or even brush his hair. As the boys walk towards the door, Mitch grabs Auston’s hand and looks pleased with himself. Auston licks his lips as he looks between their interlaced fingers and at Mitch. “You’re coming over after practice for fucking sure.”


End file.
